ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalists
Nationalism is a right-wing ideology that involves one being against immgration, race-mixing, and being proud of one's heritage, race, and culture. The Nationalist community is currently growing at a fast rate, most likely due to the high crime rates the Syrian refugees are bringing to European nations. Most Nationalists are white, but there are many Nationalists of color. For example, there are Asian Nationalists, most notably Japannia, Latino Nationalists, most notably RavelordChild and Buena_Memoria, African Nationalists, notably HaitianNationalist, and Middle Eastern, most notably Orthodoxy. The majority of Nationalists are British, Scandenavian, German, and Russian. There are many Polish Nationalists as well. Notable Nationalists The nationalist community is large and growing. Here are some that stand (or stood) out Veteran_Rangers Veteran_Rangers is currently the most popular and most subscribed to nationalist account on iFunny, amassing more than 5,000 subscribers. He is viciously criticized for some of his opinions, and many make comics of him getting cucked when they can't make actual arguments against him. If you ask anybody in the Political Community if they know him, there's a 99% chance they will answer "yes". Jimmy Though Jimmy is no longer a nationalist, he was one of the most influential ones while he was a nationalist, and one of the few Black Nationalists that were respected. He was accused of being an Uncle Tom for not agreeing with movements like the BLM movement, or the Baltimore and Ferguson riots, as well as seeming like one who hated his own race. In reality, he does not. Japannia Japannia is one of the most refined nationalist in the community. He is of Japanese descent, and has a lot of pride in his heritage. Japannia doesn't ever bash any other races, and focuses on informing the community about Japanese culture. That's why he's amassed so much attention the passed months he has been active. Japannia is originally from Japan, however moved to the United States a few years ago. He is most known for his catch phrase: "Japannia Rules the Waves." Chxrokee Chxrokee is another very famous White Nationalist. He has over 3,000 subscribers and has been featured in the past. He is one of the oldest famous political accounts in the entire political community. A faggot. Osker Osker started off as a gaming profile but would later meet a nationalist named Goldberg. From there he would find interest in Nazi Germany and then move on to South Africa defending the Boers. As time goes by he would ignore politics to persue philosophy. Despite not being a nationalist anymore he's still someone worth noting especially for his essays on South Africa. Bryzn Though he is no longer a nationalist, he was a well known Mexican Nationalist who wrote numerous insightful essays on many topics, especially religion and nationalism. He was apart of the group NU before it disbanded True_Deutschland True_Deutschland, or Dominik, is a prominent Nationalist/Monarchist with over a thousand subs. He is often under fire for relentless edgy posts consisting of support for nihilism, homosexuality, and monarchism. Despite said posts, he is referred to by many as a very well educated Nationalist, with actual traceable heritage from Germany unlike many skinheads. True_Deutschland is also the prodigy of Der_Patriot, although now surpassing him in subscribers. Saboteur Saboteur is a generally polite and neutral nationalist. He writes many insightful essays as does Bryzn and Japannia. Some call him "ReichMike" which was a nickname given to him when his face reveal was featured in HaitianNationalist's "Guess their name" post. Saboteur's name refrences the Swedish band. He has striking blue and eyes and long blonde hair. His main country of origin is Norway. Mr_Gorbechev Mr_Gorbechev is a long time iFunny political account. He is a very well known nationalist account, mostly famous for his anti-refugee posts. He has been around since 2013, which makes him a community relic. RavelordChild RavelordChild (or simply Rave) is a Mexican Nationalist that has recently moved to fascist ideals. Although not entirely a political account he often posts gaming related content or in rare cases produces artwork. Community members recognize him for his artwork and general political enthusiasm. Orthodoxy HaitianNationalist HaitianNationalist is one of the few African Nationalists in the Political Community. His posts mainly focus on Haitian and African culture. His real name is Alex, was born in Brooklyn, moved to Haiti, then moved back in 2007. HaitianNationalist's posts usually consists of African and Haitian fashion, foods, landmarks, cities, music, etc. Like very few Nationalists, he doesn't bash other races. Skenderbeu Skenderbeu is an Albanian Nationalist that is from northern Albania. He is known for posting posts on "Greater Albania" and for destroying any Pro Serbians that dare go to his profile. He has over 1k subs and is usually respectful of others on his profile. EuropaUniversalis Europa is another Albanian nationalist that is from South Albania and there are usually fights over what type of Albanians are better between him and Skenderbeu. He is anti refugee and upholds the idea that Slovenia is a fake nation. Criticism Many complain that nationalist are mostly white teens who are just trying to hide their intense racism behind something more intellectual. A lot of white nationalists are Nazi supporters that worship Hitler, as if he's Jesus. These same nationalists are usually incredibly racist as well, but this isn't to say that white nationalists are the only flawed nationalists. A lot of people criticize Black Nationalists for being supporters of the BLM movement, claiming Egypt is a black civilization, being "dindus", and holding themselves higher than all other races. The Holocaust Many nationalists deny the Holocaust. With the exception of a few intelligent, honorable profiles like Jimmy and Vet, most nationalists prefer not to argue this with facts and evidence and instead resort to saying "Holohoax" and "muh six gorillan" and posting anti-Semitic propaganda. Despite this, the Holocaust remains a point of contention in the community and a big controversy. Category:Groups